


Fire Emblem Fates Rewrite (Hidden Truths)

by digitaldreams



Series: Fates Rewrite Project [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: fire emblem fates but this time the story is good, hidden truths rewrite, the original version of fates sucked so here we are, this is a miniseries not a full on path, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams
Summary: Severa, Inigo, and Owain were enjoying the restored peace to Ylisse when three identical letters appeared on their doorsteps. They followed the letters and were sucked into another war in a new continent with no ideas as to how it was going to end...





	1. Prologue: The Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severa, Inigo, and Owain are called to the Mila Tree by strange letters.

_(The scene opens with Severa, Inigo, and Owain standing together on the Mila Tree. They all walk up to the others, each holding a letter in one hand)_

**Severa: **What are you two doing here? 

**Owain: **I could ask you the same thing.

**Inigo: **You two both got letters, did you not?

**Severa: **Duh. It's right here.

**Owain: **A peculiar message calling us to an abandoned location... What could it mean?

**Severa: **I think it means we're in trouble. We're going to see what's going on and then go back.

**Inigo: **Hm... It appears we were the only ones who received such notes. I'm afraid I don't see any of our other companions around here.

**Severa: **Then let's just get this over with so we can get back.

**Owain: **Halt... Do you hear that? 

**Severa: **Hear what?

**Inigo: **It sounds like... Growling...

_(A group of Faceless approaches the group, grumbling threateningly)_

**Owain: **Gods!

**Severa: **Well, there's the sound! Come on, let's get rid of them! We have to get out of here as soon as possible!

**Inigo: **It appears these letters sent to us were part of a trap... Let's try and get out of this alive, alright? Don't go dying on me!

_(The battle begins. The fight takes place on the Mila Tree with Faceless as the enemies.)_

_(Severa initiates combat with the boss)_

**Severa: **Listen, I don't know where you freaks came from, but you're definitely not from around here. We just got peace around here, and I won't let monsters like you come in and ruin it!

_(Inigo initiates combat with the boss)_

**Inigo: **I must wonder where you all came from... It is clear you are nothing like the Risen we came to know so well over the past few years. I want to know who and what you are, but given your incoherence, I somehow doubt I'll be getting many answers...

_(Owain initiates combat with the boss)_

**Owain: **Horrible beasts! I know not of your origins, but I am sure I will defeat you! Do not get too comfortable here; this is our world, not yours! Our peace took years to attain, and we did not give you permission to rain upon our parade this way!

_(After the battle, the three stand together, surrounded by the remains of the Faceless they had defeated)_

**Inigo: **They're gone...

**Severa: **What the hell even were those things? They certainly didn't look familiar.

**Inigo: **Whatever they were, they're not from around here. 

**Owain: **Perhaps the messages we received were meant to lure us to a far off location and defeat us with these peculiar creatures...

**Severa: **Who can say? ...Hey, all of the monsters have these weird blue gems on them. I wonder what they could be.

_(Severa approaches a Faceless and picks up a blue stone from off its body. Inigo and Owain follow, reaching out to touch the stone as well. The second they all make contact with it, light begins to appear around them, and they vanish seconds later. The bodies of the Faceless remain alongside the letters they received as they disappear from sight and leave the continent of Ylisse behind...)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hidden Truths is here at long last!
> 
> It's a ten-chapter miniseries this time around with a lot more details regarding the past of our favorite Awakening trio and Anankos. There's a lot going on, to say the least.
> 
> I'm going to try and finish it relatively quickly so we can move onto Heirs of Fate. In the meantime, enjoy!
> 
> -Digital


	2. Chapter One: Faceless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severa, Owain, and Inigo find themselves in a strange new location.

_(When the light around Severa, Owain, and Inigo fades, they are no longer in Ylisse. The three fall to the ground in a pile of tangled limbs in a new setting)_

**Severa: **Ugh, that hurts... Where are we? This doesn't look like Ylisse.

**Owain: **I must question if it truly is the land of our birth.

**Inigo: **As far as I can tell, it isn't... Look around.

_(The trio looks over their surroundings. They are standing together in the middle of a field with houses on all sides. The buildings have crumbled to piles of debris, and no wildlife can be seen. The sky is gray with clouds. It seems as if nobody has been there for years)_

**Severa: **Whatever this place is supposed to be, it's a mess. 

**Owain: **Pardon me for raising such unpleasant memories, but...

**Inigo: **It reminds you of our home.

**Severa: **Wait! Look at that! There are more of those gemstone thingys!

_(Severa points to the ground, showing a string of blue gems is leading off into the distance)_

**Inigo: **They're in a rather distinct path as well... Perhaps we should follow them.

**Owain: **It appears destiny is calling us to the origin point of these mysterious stones.

**Severa: **Then we're all in agreement? Good. Let's get going!

_(The scene transitions to about half an hour later. The three are still walking along the path marked by the blue stones)_

**Owain: **I must wonder when we will reach our appointed destination...

**Inigo: **We have been walking for quite a while now...

**Severa: **Wait... Do you hear that?

_(The roar of a Faceless can be heard)_

**Inigo: **Damn it all! There's more of them! 

**Severa: **Well, we'll just have to fight our way through! Good thing we still have our weapons!

**Owain: **Prepare to meet your makers, you wicked beasts!

_(The battle begins. It is fashioned as a route map in Valla with various broken-down buildings scattered about the area for some extra obstacles and terrain bonuses. Once again, the enemy consists of only Faceless) _

_(After the battle, the three stand together, breathing heavily)_

**Severa: **Gods... I don't know if I can take much more of this! Who thought it was a good idea to make us fight so much back to back?!

**Owain: **Perhaps we have gone soft after years of peace in Ylisse...

**Inigo: **Soft or not, I believe we're getting closer to our targeted destination. The path of stones appears to end after we go in there.

_(Inigo points ahead. The trail of the blue stones comes to a halt at the mouth of a nearby cave. The area surrounding the entrance is broken down, piles of debris resting on either side. The inside of the cave is dark)_

**Owain: **Alas, we do not have any way to light the cavern for our poor eyes.

**Severa: **Is it just me, or are those stones glowing in the dark?

_(Sure enough, the blue gems are emitting a small glow the closer they get to the darkness of the cave)_

**Inigo: **It looks like we have our answer then.

**Owain: **Perhaps we should make an attempt to return home...

**Severa: **We can do that soon, but for now, I want to know what's going on. Come along.

_(Severa heads into the cave first with Inigo and Owain trailing after her before the screen fades to black)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these first two chapters have been kind of short, but they get longer after this. Like, much longer. I swear I know what I'm doing.
> 
> -Digital


	3. Chapter Two: Thalone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severa, Inigo, and Owain find a strange man in the mines.

_(The scene opens on Severa, Inigo, and Owain, who have been walking for quite some time following the path of the blue stones)_

**Severa: **Gods, does this stupid path ever end?!

**Inigo: **It has to sooner or later. It would be impossible to have a path that never ended.

**Owain: **Perhaps this world has disturbing qualities we are unaware of...

**Severa: **Wait... Did you hear that? It sounded like more of those monsters.

**Inigo: **If they're deeper in the cave, is it truly a good idea to chase after them?

**Owain: **Are we meant to discover what this world has in store for us without going inside?

**Inigo: **I suppose you make a good point. Let's get going!

_(The scene transitions to show Severa, Owain, and Inigo arriving upon the battlefield. The Faceless are standing around a man with blue hair. The man is defenseless and attempting to fend them off with limited magic, though he uses no tome)_

**???: **Stay back, beasts! I refuse to bow to your whims!

**Inigo: **That man needs our help. Let's go save him.

**Owain: **Certainly!

**Severa: **Okay. Let's get this over with.

_(The battle begins. It takes place in an underground mine and is a fog of war style chapter. The objective is to rout the enemy and rescue the man with blue hair. The man has incredibly high avoid and defense, meaning he is unlikely to be killed)_

_(If Severa approaches the man, this dialogue will play out)_

**Severa: **Hey! Are you alright?!

**???: **I believe so... Thank you. 

**Severa: **Good. Now, stay out of trouble!

**???: **She's awfully blunt...

_(If Owain approaches the man, this dialogue will play out)_

**Owain: **Ah! It appears you have been rescued at last!

**???: **Thanks to you and your companions...

**Owain: **You have no need to apologize. We are only doing what is required of true heroes!

**???: **Heroes, hm...?

_(If Inigo approaches the man, this dialogue will play out)_

**Inigo: **Are you hurt at all?

**???: **No... I'm fine.

**Inigo: **I'm glad to hear it. I'll ask you more after the battle, okay?

**???: **I understand.

_(After the battle, Inigo, Severa, and Owain stand together with the blue-haired man)_

**Severa: **Phew... I'm glad that's over.

**Inigo: **Who might you be, if you don't mind my asking?

**???: **Me? I am Thalone. It's nice to meet you three.

**Owain: **We are--

**Thalone: **Severa, Inigo, and Owain. I know.

**Severa: **How did you--

**Thalone: **I was the one who called you here to begin with. Those letters were from me.

**Severa: **It was you?!

**Inigo: **Then why didn't you meet us on the Mila Tree?

**Thalone: **I was planning on it, but the Faceless kept me from doing so.

**Owain: **Faceless... Are those the monsters we were fighting?

**Thalone: **Yes. They were created from black magic of a nearby kingdom.

**Severa: **A nearby kingdom? Where even are we?

**Thalone: **You are currently on the continent of Pheuyura. It's from long before your land of Ylisse's time.

**Inigo: **You know about Ylisse? How is that even possible? How are we here?

**Thalone: **I know about Ylisse thanks to these blue stones right here. I take it you touched one and came here, yes?

**Owain: **As a matter of fact, we did.

**Thalone: **They're... They're peculiar stones with many odd properties. I can explain them at length later on, but for now, I have an important question to ask of you.

**Severa: **What is it?

**Thalone: **This continent, Pheuyura, has been swallowed by war. I'm afraid a lot has happened in the past twenty or so years. War between the two major powers, Nohr and Hoshido, broke out, and from there... This land is Valla, my home. Valla was destroyed by Nohr and Hoshido's war.

**Inigo: **That's horrible...

**Thalone: **I heard of time-traveling children from Ylisse and wished to summon you to help me with this war. I would like you to help me win it for Valla.

**Owain: **We... We will need a moment to discuss...

**Severa: **We can't do this. This is ridiculous. We don't belong here. This is a world of the past. It's not for us to meddle with.

**Inigo: **But... You remember what we saw of Valla back there. It's been utterly destroyed. Imagine how many children there are out there who wound up just like us because of this war.

**Owain: **Alone and orphaned...

**Severa: **But... It isn't our fight...

**Inigo: **You remember how awful things were for us in that other world. Do you really want that to repeat here?

**Severa: **I...

**Owain: **As hesitant as I am to admit it, I must side with Inigo here...

**Severa: **This is a big choice... Are you sure you want to do this?

**Inigo: **I think I am. 

**Owain: **I as well.

**Severa: **In that case... Fine. I guess I'll join you too.

**Inigo: **We've made up our minds. We've decided to help you.

**Thalone: **I am glad to hear it... Now, let's leave this mine behind, and I'll begin to explain everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this before I go shopping for a homecoming dress
> 
> -Digital


	4. Chapter Three: Legend of Anankos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to the Vallite palace, Thalone explains how the continent of Pheuyura came to be the way it is.

_(The scene transitions to a field in Valla. The three heroes from another world are walking with Thalone to the castle of Valla)_

**Inigo: **Why are we going to the palace of Valla?

**Thalone: **I'm setting up a meeting for us there. We'll be seeing a friend of mine there, and she's going to be helping you with your mission.

**Severa: **What even is the full mission?

**Thalone: **I'll get to that soon enough, but for now, I would like to tell you the basic information about this world. Since you're new here, it's important for you to know. It's vital that you seem like you belong here, as your mission will be squandered if you do not.

**Owain: **Understood. Are there gods and legends here as there are in our homeland?

**Thalone: **Yes... Three dragons founded this land. Akiri, Yugare, and Anankos were their names. Akiri and Yugare were twin sisters while Anankos was their protector as they faced the world. They were from a higher land called the Astral Plane. 

**Severa: **The Astral Plane?

**Thalone: **It was the homeland of dragons. It was slowly deteriorating, forcing most of the dragons out of their home. The deterioration caused a disease to spread, which killed a majority of the dragons, but those three escaped. 

**Inigo: **So... They were the only ones left.

**Thalone: **Exactly. They came to this continent, Pheuyura, after flying for many days and many nights. The people needed help, as the land was dying quickly. They pleaded with the dragons, and the dragons saved them, thinking of their own dying homes.

**Owain: **Following this, they were revered as gods, yes?

**Thalone: **Exactly. Anankos was the most powerful of the three, and he was able to survive for the longest time. Akiri and Yugare died many years ago after founding two nations, Hoshido and Nohr respectively. To this day, they are the most powerful countries of this continent.

**Severa: **Then what about Valla?

**Thalone: **Valla was founded by Anankos. He was stronger than the other two and survived for much longer. In fact, he was alive up until recently... Up until the war between Hoshido and Nohr began.

**Inigo: **Valla was clearly destroyed...

**Thalone: **Anankos was killed by an invading Nohrian army. The Hoshidan royalty provoked Nohr into starting the war. Nohr sought allies, and when Valla's royalty declined to get involved, Valla was invaded by the superior military and was destroyed. Anankos died in an earlier attempt to gain Valla's alliance. A small faction of Nohrian soldiers invaded it when the request was declined and killed him. The Vallite royalty remained passive to keep their people from being slaughtered, but it was all in vain.

**Owain: **That's... Wow...

**Thalone: **The story has a tendency to leave people speechless... The first invasion took Anankos' life, and the second one killed a majority of Valla's people. Those who were left scattered and ran away... One such person was my wife and our child. They went missing in the invasion.

**Inigo: **I'm so sorry for your loss...

**Thalone: **I called you here for a few reasons. I would like you to help me find my wife and child as well as aid in ending this war. 

**Owain: **We'll help you. Promise.

**Thalone: **Thank you, brave heroes...

**Severa: **I have one other question though. Who are those freaky monsters we keep running into?

**Thalone: **Those are the Faceless. They were conjured by mages of Nohr. They were likely sent to make sure Valla was abandoned still, and if anyone was hiding out inside, they would be killed by the Faceless.

**Inigo: **I truly don't see a point to such, but... I suppose some minds are just twisted that way.

**Thalone: **We're almost there... Wait. I sense something. 

**Owain: **Could it be more of those beasts? The Faceless?

**Thalone: **I believe so... Prepare to fight.

_(The battle begins. The objective is to rout the enemy, which consists of Faceless.)_

_(After the battle ends, the four stand together once more.)_

**Thalone: **I'm afraid Lilith may be in danger... If there are Faceless here, then she could be at risk. We need to make our way to the palace as soon as possible.

**Inigo: **There isn't a moment to lose.

_(The four are seen continuing their trek towards the palace as the chapter ends.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Hidden Truths is a lot of exposition but it's needed
> 
> I split it up like this since it's got more information than the game and dumping it all out in two chapters sounded like hell to write and read so instead you guys get ten shorter chapters of information spread out so it's easier to take in since two exposition dumps back to back would be awful for getting stuff into your heads since you'd be taking in too much at once
> 
> I hope that made sense basically there's a point to this formatting-
> 
> -Digital


	5. Chapter Four: Cerulean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalone explains a few other mysteries behind Valla.

_(The scene opens with Severa, Owain, and Inigo walking alongside Thalone to the palace of Valla. They are nearing the castle now)_

**Thalone: **We should be there by day's end now...

**Severa: **It still makes me feel odd that this place is so deserted...

**Inigo: **It reminds me of...

**Owain: **Perhaps now is not the time to dwell on such horrible occurrences of the past.. A new mission of blazing glory awaits us in the present and future!

**Severa: **Yeah... You're right...

**Thalone: **There is one part of the mission that I haven't gotten the chance to mention yet... Well, at the very least, I didn't get the opportunity to explain it fully. 

**Inigo: **Go on then.

**Thalone: **It's about my child... I told you earlier about the invasion of Valla in which our nation was destroyed. I was separated from my wife and my child. At the time, my child was only a month or two old, and I never got the chance to see them again... 

**Owain: **What title was given to the fruit of your love?

**Thalone: **Pardon?

**Severa: **The name of your kid.

**Thalone: **Ah... Cerulean. I believe my wife went running in the direction of Hoshido, though I cannot say for sure given the circumstances under which we were forced apart.

**Inigo: **So... We need to help to stop this war and find your child along the way. We can do that, right?

**Owain: **If we have faith in our abilities, we should find the power to see through such a mission.

**Thalone: **Thank you again for your assistance... It truly does mean a lot. Is there anything else you would like to know?

**Severa: **Is there anything else about the history of Valla we should be aware of?

**Thalone: **I suppose I should give you the names of our royalty... Especially given how close I am to them.

**Inigo: **What do you mean?

**Thalone: **The king's name was Rivalis. He was married to Queen Arcadia. Together, they had a daughter, Princess Oceania. King Rivalis was killed in the Vallite invasion protecting his people, though he didn't exactly hold much official power since Arcadia was the one in charge. Arcadia ran in the direction of Nohr with no easy way to flee to any other nations. She took Oceania with her, though the princess was only a year or two of age at the time.

**Owain: **But how does a man such as you find himself tied in with vital figures of royalty?

**Thalone: **Arcadia had a younger sister, Aquaria. Aquaria was never set up to rule Valla, but she remained in the palace regardless... And she was my wife.

**Severa: **That means you're royalty!

**Thalone: **Yes... Aquaria and I were out of the palace with Cerulean at the time of the invasion. I allowed them to escape, though they still do not know of what happened to me in the attack. 

**Inigo: **I see... We're looking for two runaway royals.

**Thalone: **Essentially, yes... Lilith will be joining you.

**Owain: **This Lilith... Did she happen to survive the attack as well?

**Thalone: **Not exactly... Anankos was one of the strongest dragons of this time. When he was killed, his power remained after his death. It manifested itself in many odd ways, emitting large amounts of magic. One such way allowed all the soldiers killed in the subsequent invasions to remain alive forever, but at a cost... They wander the land now, only ghosts of their former selves with no consciousness aside from revenge. They want to destroy Nohr for invading and Hoshido for instigating the war to begin with.

**Inigo: **It's a miracle we haven't run into them yet...

**Thalone: **They've always left me alone... I expected them to kill me when they found me all those years ago, but they never laid a hand on me. Since you are at my side, I suspect they are choosing to leave you alone as well. 

**Severa: **But how does that involve Lilith?

**Thalone: **She was not officially born... Anankos was an Astral Dragon. Some of his remaining power came together to forge another Astral Dragon... Lilith. She was kept alive all this time by his power despite it being otherwise impossible for a baby to live through such horrors. I found her years ago, and I raised her myself. However, we were separated by the Faceless that attacked you three in your birth world.

**Owain: **The power of this divine power remains in the air even now... How peculiar.

**Thalone: **I... I hear something... I believe Faceless are upon us once again.

**Severa: **Damn it! Can't those things leave us alone for two minutes?!

**Thalone: **I suppose not... I just hope Lilith is alright...

_(The battle begins.)_

_(After the battle, the four stand together once again)_

**Thalone: **We are close to the castle now... If there are this many Faceless outside the palace, then I fear Lilith may be in danger.

**Inigo: **Does she know how to fight?

**Thalone: **She can use healing staves, and I gave her a knife if she ever needed it, but she has never seen real combat...

**Owain: **We cannot spare a moment! To the palace!

**Thalone: **Hold on, Lilith... We'll be there soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO glad I am not designing this to be a game since it would suck to have to fight Faceless for the first five chapters straight. I don't have those restrictions since I'm just writing, and thank god for that to be honest.
> 
> Also I swear I'll explain the weird space-travel stones next chapter I know what I'm doing I promise-
> 
> -Digital


	6. Chapter Five: Lilith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party meets up with Lilith in the Vallite palace.

_(The scene opens on the four walking into the Vallite palace.)_

**Thalone: **Here we are... This is Castle Gigyas, the home of the royal family of Valla. 

**Owain: **In these halls, we may find your dear companion?

**Thalone: **Yes... Lilith is vital to this mission. I told her that if we were ever separated, she should make her way here.

**Inigo: **I hear something... It sounds like people talking.

**Severa: **Like... People? Actual people? Not Faceless monstrosities?

**Inigo: **Yes. Actual people... This way?

_(Inigo leads the other three down a nearby hallway. At the end of it, a girl with blue hair is seen surrounded by a large number of mages dressed in Nohrian garb. Their leader, Mark, is holding onto her arm.)_

**Lilith: **Leave me alone! I don't know what you want, but I don't have it!

**Mark: **Nobody is supposed to be in the remains of Valla! Any who are hiding here must be destroyed!

**Thalone: **Lilith! I'm here!

**Lilith: **Thalone! 

**Severa: **Who are those people?!

**Thalone: **Mages from Nohr. They must have been the ones who cast the spell that created all those Faceless... With how many there were, we should have known somebody nearby was creating them. 

**Owain: **If we defeat them, those monsters should dissipate, yes?

**Thalone: **At the very least, they'll stop spawning in, which will make it much easier for us to get out of here once we rescue Lilith. 

**Inigo: **Then let's take care of things and save her!

_(The battle begins. Lilith starts the map surrounded by many Nohrian soldiers with a single staff and a few vulneraries in her inventory to heal your party from afar.)_

_(If Owain speaks with Lilith, the following dialogue will play out.)_

**Owain: **You! Your name is Lilith, yes?

**Lilith: **Yes, it is... Who are you?

**Owain: **You may call me Owain Dark! Thalone called me from another time to rescue you and join you on your mission!

**Lilith: **I-I see... Perhaps we should talk more after the battle is done, Owain...

**Owain: **Of course! To battle!

_(If Severa speaks with Lilith, the following dialogue will play out.)_

**Severa: **You seem to be Lilith.

**Lilith: **I am... You seem to be with Thalone.

**Severa: **That is correct. Now, let's end things so we can talk a bit more freely.

**Lilith: **I agree... I'll be here by your side!

_(If Inigo speaks with Lilith, the following dialogue will play out.)_

**Inigo: **Darling, are you alright?

**Lilith: **I think so... What is your name?

**Inigo: **You may call me Inigo. I'll be aiding you on your upcoming mission.

**Lilith: **I understand... It's nice to meet you. 

**Inigo: **I'll defend you from these beasts, Lilith. You can count on it!

_(When combat is initiated against Mark, the following dialogue will play out.)_

**Mark: **I don't know who you are, but none are to trespass in Vallite territory!

_(When Mark is defeated, the following dialogue will play out.)_

**Mark: **Pests... Intruders... 

_(After the battle ends, Lilith stands with Thalone, Severa, Inigo, and Owain.)_

**Lilith: **Thank you so much for saving me... I don't even want to imagine what would have become of me if not for your intervention. I truly do not know how to express my thanks.

**Thalone: **We're happy to have helped you out, Lilith. Now, I'd like you to meet Severa, Inigo, and Owain. They'll be aiding you in your mission to find Cerulean. 

**Lilith: **It's nice to meet you all... Thalone already seems to have told you about me. My name is Lilith.

**Inigo: **Tell us a bit about yourself.

**Lilith: **Um... I'm an Astral Dragon. I wasn't exactly born in the traditional sense. Instead, I was... Well... Created. A fraction of Anankos' power manifested after he passed away, and it made me. It's a long and complicated story, but that's the short version.

**Thalone: **Lilith can regularly transform into a dragon, but I'm afraid she doesn't have her dragonstone to use to transform right now. She's been using staves in the meantime.

**Severa: **Dragonstones... I see they exist in this world as well. Perhaps it isn't as different as I thought it was... 

**Lilith: **Anyways, what's the plan from here on out? Where are we going?

**Thalone: **We're going to head out of Valla. I believe Cerulean will be in Hoshido somewhere. We should head in that direction. 

**Owain: **Understood! And so the mission continues!

**Lilith: **I hope we don't run into any invisible soldiers on the way... Even if they don't attack you, Thalone, I don't want that to change all of a sudden. 

**Thalone: **Everything will be alright. I promise. For now, we should get out of here. We don't want to run into any other mages from Nohr, assuming some others are hiding out around here. 

**Lilith: **I agree... To Hoshido!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that this is going up I'm going to eat smores bye
> 
> -Digital


	7. Chapter Six: Border

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group reaches the border where Valla, Hoshido, and Nohr intersect.

_(The chapter begins with the five walking together towards the border of Hoshido.)_

**Thalone: **We should be getting closer.

**Severa: **I hope so... The sooner we can find Cerulean, the better.

**Lilith: **Hoshido is less than an hour's walk away... Though, to be honest, we aren't that far from Nohr either.

**Inigo: **Truly?

**Thalone: **She's right. There's one area near the center of Pheuyura where all three countries cross. That's where we'll be entering Hoshido from.

**Lilith: **Geographically, Valla was always lower down than Hoshido and Nohr. There's a steep fall from Hoshido and Nohr down into Valla. This was remedied by bridges or pathways being constructed at the places where it was most fitting, but most of the time, nothing could be done to bridge the different nations together.

**Thalone: **Most of these pathways were destroyed when Nohr invaded Valla all that time ago. That means it's even harder to go in between the different countries, though people have still tried... 

**Lilith: **However, if anybody comes here seeking an escape, they are mostly killed by either the invisible soldiers, the Nohrian patrol, or the Faceless. We've only gotten so far because we're protected by the soldiers, meaning one threat is taken out. The soldiers haven't shown themselves much though, meaning they won't defend us.

**Thalone: **However, the Nohrian mages patrolling the area leave us alone if the soldiers are around, and if the Faceless try to come near us, they get destroyed by the soldiers watching over us.

**Owain: **The invisible soldiers... Those apparitions are guardian angels to you both.

**Lilith: **You could say that... 

**Severa: **It would be great if they'd fight off the mages for us... That would take one annoyance off our list.

**Inigo: **Speaking of mages, look.

_(Inigo points off into the distance. There is a large group of Nohrian mages coming closer. They are accompanied by many Faceless.)_

**Owain: **Damn! 

**Severa: **Do you think we'll be able to escape to Hoshido before they catch us?

**Thalone: **It wouldn't be wise to try... I wouldn't want to be caught between the wall of Hoshido and Valla and the enemy. That would make it much harder to find the upper hand since we'd be cornered.

**Inigo: **In other words, if we want to get out of this alive, we'll have to fight off the Nohrian mages. 

**Lilith: **I really wish I could do more to help you. I've been working with a staff recently to learn how to use it, and I'm okay with a knife, but...

**Thalone: **Your real skill involves using a dragonstone, which we don't have right now.

**Lilith: **No... I lost it when we were separated.

**Owain: **What function do dragonstones hold in this world?

**Lilith: **They allow dragons to take on their true forms. I can use one since I'm the last Astral Dragon.

**Thalone: **Back when Pheuyura was young, the three dragons, Akiri, Yugare, and Anankos gave their blood to the royalty of their nations. From there, those with particular manifestations of dragon blood or specific genetic patterns gained the ability to transform into dragons, and dragonstones were invented to help them control their power.

**Lilith: **Since then, they have grown much more scarce. Dragonstones are harder to come by, but since they originated from Valla, they're easiest to find here. 

**Severa: **Maybe we'll get luck and find one then.

**Thalone: **In the meantime, if an enemy drops a dagger, use it, Lilith.

**Lilith: **Understood.

**Inigo: **Let's take care of the enemy.

_(The battle begins. It takes place in Valla, and the enemy consists of all mages, though there are two of note. The first is the boss, Phoebus, while the other is a mage with a dagger. Since it's a rout mission, all enemies will be defeated at some point.)_

_(When the mage with the dagger is defeated, it is dropped and automatically placed into Lilith's inventory.)_

**Lilith: **Yes! A dagger! I can finally help you fight! 

**Inigo: **Then let's finish things! 

_(When anyone initiates combat with the boss, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Phoebus: **I don't know who you children are, but I won't let you live a moment longer!

_(When Phoebus is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Phoebus: **Ugh... How disgusting...

_(After the battle, the party stands over Phoebus.)_

**Phoebus: **You... With the blue hair?

**Thalone: **Me?

**Phoebus: **Yes... You look like the newest child of the... Nohrian royal family...

**Thalone: **I... What?

**Phoebus: **Maybe you're the father... That kid was stolen from...

_(As Phoebus dies, Thalone turns to the other four.)_

**Thalone: **Nohr... I thought Cerulean went to Hoshido.

**Lilith: **If he really was talking about Cerulean, then something must have gone horribly wrong.

**Owain: **The father that kid was stolen from...

**Inigo: **It must have been a kidnapping...

**Severa: **In that case, it's a good thing we're at the corner of the three nations.

**Thalone: **I don't know what happened, but I'm going to get to the bottom of it... Let's set a course for Nohr. It's time to find my child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F for Thalone
> 
> -Digital


	8. Chapter Seven: Dragonstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith locates a dragonstone in Valla.

_(The chapter starts with the group of five standing outside the entrance to Nohr from Valla.)_

**Thalone: **Here we are... We're so close to arriving. Nohr is almost within our grasp.

**Lilith: **If Cerulean has really been taken in by the royal family of Nohr, then we'll need to find a way to get jobs there ourselves, right?

**Severa: **Yeah. It's not like we can just go in there and snatch the kid before running off. You know, unless we all have a death wish or something. 

**Thalone: **I think we should do something before heading over there.

**Owain: **And what would that be?

**Thalone: **You stick out as it is. You don't look like you belong here in Pheuyura. I'm going to help you blend in a bit better. How does that sound?

_(When no objections are offered, Thalone snaps his fingers. Severa, Owain, and Inigo's appearances all change.)_

**Thalone: **You will need new identities as well. We did our best to defeat every soldier we encountered, but if any slipped through the cracks, they could tell others about the skirmishes. Severa, you will become Selena. Inigo, you will be Laslow. Owain, your new name is Odin.

**Selena: **So... We'll be new people to throw off any escaping soldiers?

**Thalone: **Exactly. Now, let's go into Nohr.

**Lilith: **Wait... I can sense something. 

**Thalone: **Lilith? What is it?

**Lilith: **A dragonstone's energy! It's nearby!

**Thalone: **That's amazing! Let's go find it!

_(Lilith dashes off to find the dragonstone with the other four taking up the rear.)_

**Laslow: **I just remembered something, you know.

**Thalone: **What is it? You never told us the full story of those blue stones.

**Selena: **Hey, you're right...! The ones that the Faceless used to find us anyways!

**Thalone: **Ah, yes... Those stones are actually the basis for dragonstones. They allow for shifts in time and space. 

**Odin: **But how can such wondrous inventions be used in simple creations like dragonstones?

**Thalone: **Since they allow for such drastic shifts, they can be used to allow for shifts in one's appearance as well. The stones were originally rather tame in their effects, allowing them to be experimented on and refined until the dragonstones we know today were created.

**Laslow: **The stones used by the Faceless didn't seem to fall into such a category.

**Thalone: **When Anankos was killed, a large amount of his power was released, as I've stated before. This power created Lilith, let the invisible soldiers live, and fueled the magic of Valla. 

**Selena: **When the magic of the stones increased, the magnitude of their effects grew as well.

**Thalone: **Exactly. When they grew stronger, they allowed for users to be transported across space and time. The Faceless that appeared in your time appeared there by chance. If one has a destination in mind, the stone will take them there, but if not, then the destination is random.

**Laslow: **Meaning they were dropped off at our home by randomness.

**Thalone: **In a nutshell, yes.

**Odin: **What peculiar inventions... 

**Thalone: **I hope they don't return anytime soon...

**Lilith: **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK-!!

**Odin: **That was Lilith!

**Thalone: **Lilith, are you alright?!

_(The camera pans over to Lilith, who has been surrounded by Faceless.)_

**Thalone: **They appeared so suddenly, and they're holding those blue stones... It seems as if the Faceless we were just discussing have returned...

**Selena: **Looks like they came back. Speak of the devil.

**Thalone: **Lilith, do you have the dragonstone?!

**Lilith: **Yes! 

**Laslow: **Let's dispose of these things! If they decided to come back, they must want a sound thrashing!

**Odin: **Allow me to show the true power of Owai--erm, Odin Dark!

_(The battle begins. It is a rout mission in which the player must defeat each Faceless on the map.)_

_(After the battle, Selena, Laslow, Odin, Thalone, and Lilith stand together.)_

**Thalone: **That's the last of them...

**Selena: **They left these stones behind though... Do you think we'd be able to take them without being transported?

**Thalone: **If you don't touch them directly with your hands, it should be alright... 

**Odin: **This means we will have the power to return to our home realm whenever we wish.

**Laslow: **That's a relief to hear...

**Lilith: **Be careful with collecting them...

**Selena: **Okay. Done.

**Thalone: **There's no reason for us to linger around here further. Let's head into Nohr.

**Lilith: **The palace awaits us, and so does Cerulean... 

**Odin: **The time has come for us to meet yet another royal in our quest.

**Selena: **Yeah... I'm sick of Valla anyways. I've seen enough destruction to last a lifetime.

**Thalone: **In that case, let's climb out of Valla and begin our journey towards the palace. It's a long way to Castle Krakenburg, and we shouldn't wait much longer should anything happen to Cerulean.

**Lilith: **Things should get easier from here on out... I hope, anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me being productive and posting on this story twice in a day
> 
> -Digital


	9. Chapter Eight: Krakenburg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party arrives at Castle Krakenburg.

_(The chapter begins with the party standing outside the palace of Nohr. There are soldiers stationed nearby. One particular soldier, the boss of the upcoming chapter, is named Rein.)_

**Thalone: **Here we are... The Nohrian palace.

**Selena: **So, this is Castle Krakenburg. 

**Lilith: **And inside, we'll hopefully be able to find out all that we need relating to Cerulean... This is it. 

**Thalone: **From here on out, Lilith, you need to avoid showing your true form. 

**Lilith: **Understood.

**Laslow: **However, getting inside the palace is going to be the hard part here. We can't just waltz right into a palace.

**Odin: **That does offer quite the conundrum... 

**Thalone: **I'm going to ask the soldier over there how to get inside... Excuse me. Sir?

**Rein: **What?

**Thalone: **What would we need to do if we wanted to get inside the palace? What would we need to do?

**Rein: **You want to get inside the castle?! Ha! That's hilarious! You can't just walk inside!

**Selena: **We're mercenaries who would like to lend our fighting prowess to the king. However, we're far stronger than your average soldier. 

**Rein: **The king is holding a fighting tournament later today to find his children new retainers... But no late entries are allowed.

**Laslow: **Perhaps we'll be allowed to join if we can defeat you and your men.

**Odin: **Provide us this chance to show you our worth! 

**Rein: **If you're so insistent, fine. We were planning on entering ourselves, and if you can defeat us, you can take our spots.

**Lilith: **Well, aren't you being kind?

**Rein: **That's the thing! You can't take us down! No matter how strong you are, we'll come out on top!

**Selena: **Ugh, you're so annoying! Let's just get this over with!

_(The battle begins. It's a rout mission requiring each enemy, all soldiers of Nohr, to be defeated.)_

_(If Selena initiates combat with Rein, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Selena: **What was that about us being unable to defeat you?

**Rein: **They're all wimps in comparison to yours truly. Allow me to show you what I'm made of!

_(If Laslow initiates combat with Rein, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Laslow: **We appear to be doing rather well, good sir.

**Rein: **Don't get cocky. We'll defeat you yet.

**Laslow: **If you say so...

_(If Odin initiates combat with Rein, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Odin: **The power of Odin Dark will vanquish you!

**Rein: **I don't know who let this child out of his playpen, but I'll be sending him back soon.

**Odin: **Heh... Underestimation. That is a fatal error to make, good sir.

**Rein: **Then prove it!

_(If Lilith initiates combat with Rein, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Rein: **Well, aren't you beautiful?

**Lilith: **Are you... Are you really trying to flirt with me now?

**Rein: **If you'll be failing to enter the competition, maybe you'll succeed instead as my wife.

**Lilith: **I... I can't believe you! I'll be taking you out for that comment alone!

_(When Rein is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Rein: **You're... Strong... Ugh...

_(After the battle, the group stands around Rein.)_

**Selena: **What was that about giving us your spots in the tournament?

**Rein: **You can't just take our places like that!

**Odin: **You stated this would occur. It was in the terms of our deal.

**Laslow: **Besides, I don't think you'll be able to move much in the fight anyways... 

**Lilith: **Perhaps it's best if you call it quits.

**Rein: **Urgh... You brats! Get back here!

**Thalone: **Let's hurry inside. We don't know when this tournament will start, and we need to get in there if we want to find Cerulean.

**Selena: **Cerulean, here we come... 

**Laslow: **I can't wait to see this through.

**Odin: **Our mission is not yet complete. Do not risk overconfidence now.

**Lilith: **Odin is right... We'll have to keep being careful. The tournament is our last hurdle, and until we cross it, we can't be sure what will happen.

**Thalone: **But I have faith we'll pull this off... It's almost over... Cerulean, I'm almost there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know this update was short but next chapter is the last one and it's longer promise
> 
> -Digital


	10. Endgame: Retainers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selena, Laslow, Odin, and Lilith battle in the tournament at the palace.

_(The scene opens with the group of five standing together in an arena within Castle Krakenburg. It acts as the training grounds for the palace. A crowd is situated around the outside of the arena in stands.)_

**Thalone: **This is it... I should leave you to the fight for now. I'll see you all later.

**Lilith: **Goodbye, Thalone... 

**Selena: **This all happened so fast... But I guess we don't have any time for second thoughts now.

**Laslow: **We faced countless battles more trying than this one. It'll be no problem.

**Odin: **By the power of Odin Dark, we shall not fail!

**Lilith: **Look. That's the king.

**Selena: **He looks... Ominous.

**Lilith: **His name is King Garon. He's been ruling over Nohr for decades now. 

**Laslow: **Are those his children next to him?

**Lilith: **Yes. They should be, at least. In other words, those are the people we'll be fighting to be retainers for.

**Garon: **Greetings, competitors. Today, you will be fighting for a place as a guardian of the Nohrian royal children. The four victors will be stationed within the palace.

**Odin: **Four? The perfect number.

**Lilith: **In other words, there's no room for error.

**Garon: **It will not have fighting in rounds. Instead, all fighting will take place at once in a free-for-all fashion. You have twenty seconds before it begins.

**Selena: **We can't afford to mess up here. Stick together and be careful.

**Laslow: **I have faith in us. We can handle this.

**Odin: **No darkness can quench us!

**Lilith: **Alright... Here it goes...

**Garon: **Begin! 

_(The battle begins. Your units begin stationed at one side of the large arena. It's a rout mission, but there are multiple enemy groups fighting against one another. If any of your units fall in fight, it is a forced restart.)_

_(After the battle, the four stand together victorious on the battlefield.)_

**Garon: **It appears we have our winners.

**Selena: **Look at us, kicking all kinds of tail.

**Laslow: **I truly am impressed with our display.

**Odin: **None could ever defeat us!

**Lilith: **This is such a relief.

**Garon: **Children, pick who you want, and be quick about it. Xander, you first.

**Xander: **You! With the gray hair!

**Laslow: **M-Me? Oh, my...!

**Xander: **Come here. I'd like to meet you.

**Camilla: **Hm... The girl with red hair seems cute...

**Selena: **Cute...?

**Leo: **That mage... He seems... Special. 

**Odin: **Aha! I have caught the attention of a fine prince, it seems!

**Garon: **You! 

**Lilith: **Ah!

**Garon: **You will be sent to the Northern Fortress to look after the newest addition to the family, Corrin.

**Lilith: **Corrin... Could this be...?

**Garon: **Dismissed!

_(As people begin to leave the stadium, Xander, Camilla, and Leo enter the arena.)_

**Xander: **What is your name, young man?

**Laslow: **It's... Laslow. It's an honor to meet you, milord. 

**Xander: **You fight rather well... I'm impressed. 

**Laslow: **Thank you... 

**Camilla: **What a cutie you are... What's your name?

**Selena: **Selena. And yours?

**Camilla: **You haven't heard?

**Selena: **I'm... New around here.

**Camilla: **I see... I'm Camilla, and my brothers are Xander and Leo.

**Leo: **You're an odd one, you know.

**Odin: **Have you observed my special talent with the tome?

**Leo: **You could say that... Who are you?

**Odin: **Odin Dark is what you may call me!

**Leo: **Hm... Okay. Sure.

**Lilith: **Corrin... 

**Camilla: **Corrin is our younger sibling, dear. It's an honor that Father would choose you to stay with them.

**Lilith: **I see... Thank you for telling me.

**Camilla: **It's no issue at all. Now, come on, you four. It's time for us to go.

_(Xander, Camilla, and Leo lead Laslow, Selena, and Odin away, but Lilith stays behind. Thalone enters the arena.)_

**Thalone: **You should go on and check out your new job. It seems like we've found Cerulean sooner than expected.

**Lilith: **But what about you? You have to find a way inside, right?

**Thalone: **I will... I promise. This isn't the last we'll see of each other. I promise. 

_(Lilith hesitates but ultimately walks away.)_

**Thalone: **Cerulean... Here I come.

~~~~~

_Soon after the quartet received jobs at the palace of Nohr, things began to change... Thalone's personality quickly grew darker. Now that he was close to Nohr, which was locked in war with Hoshido, he was consumed with rage and wanted revenge on the nation that started the war and the one that invaded his home to begin with._

_Cerulean's true identity was discovered by the four to be Corrin, a kidnapped royal from Hoshido who arrived after their mother ran with them away from Valla. However, this information never found itself to Thalone. When he began to change, they agreed that his knowing would only make things worse, and the secret was kept always._

_Laslow, Selena, Odin, and Lilith never spoke of their true purpose to anyone, but they dutifully served the royals without any objections, even when the war broke out... However, it would bring them to fight Thalone, causing much strife among what was once a close team..._

_Regardless of the choices that would be made, they had followed their hearts and done what they thought was right in preparation for the war to come..._

_~~~~~_

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just like that, Hidden Truths is done!
> 
> I'll be taking a break for a while since I'm really busy these next 2-3 weeks, and I have a lot of planning to do for the next path (which is Heirs of Fate or whatever else I decide to name it). In the meantime, I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> -Digital

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoying my work? If you wish to receive updates on when I post new content, feel free to check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/__digitaldreams)  
or [Discord server.](https://discord.gg/9MBReeF)  
I occasionally post previews of upcoming stories on both, and there are discussion chats for my series on Discord. Any sharing of my content or other interaction (kudos, comments, bookmarks, etc.) is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading, and I hope you're liking it so far!


End file.
